The Riddle House
by Fidelius
Summary: Post-Book Four. Voldemort comes to seek revenge......


_

But most like chaos,--stopless, cool,--  
Without a chance or spar,--  
Or even a report of land  
To justify despair.  
--Emily Dickinson 

_

**Author's Note:** Please only read this if you have read Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. It contains some 'spoilers' that are in the first chapter. Thanks!   
And - so not to confuse you Voldemort is referred to as 'the stranger' or 'Voldemort'. His father, Tom Riddle, is referred to by that name.

The pale moon shone upon a large manor right outside of Little Hangleton. The manor was elegant and the most impressive seen for many miles. It sat on a hill that over-looked the town and was hardly ever visited. It was nicknamed the Riddle house.  
Only three people lived there - the elderly couple Mr. and Mrs. Riddle and their son, Tom. The entire family was known for being selfish, snobby, rude, and generally not a family to associate with. But the Riddles were rich, ridiculously rich, and most towns people tried to get on their good side. The son had grew up there, as well as his father had, but left and married shortly after his twentieth birthday only to return two years later void of any wife or child. He claimed his family had died.  
Only his parents knew the truth - his wife was a witch, a real witch with magical powers. He had left her shortly after she had his son, who was sure to be a wizard like her. For the rest of their days they lived in constant terror she would return with their wizard son and murder them.....  
But it wasn't her.  
Five and twenty years later a stranger strode into the town. No one asked any questions when he appeared out of nowhere. No one asked any questions when he inquired for directions to the manor of Tom Riddle in a raspy, cold voice. No one knew it was Voldemort.  
If you would have told them it was Voldemort, the muggles would have just looked at you funny and shrugged, or maybe muttered something like, "What kind of bloody name is that?"  
But if you mentioned it to a wizard, or a witch, their blood would run cold. The wizard, cloaked in black wearing a mask, knocked on the back door of the Riddle House. A women, Mrs. Rotashia Riddle opened the door and gasped in surprise. "Rotashia?" Mr. Riddle, sitting at the kitchen table, looked up from his newspaper anxiously.  
The woman took several steps back, and collided with a table, knocking over a lamp. It smashed into the hard oak floor crashing into a million pieces. The noise attracted their son's attention.  
"Mum? Father?" Tom was hurrying down the stairs. When he saw the third party, he stopped short.  
The stranger glanced up at the youngest Riddle. If the mask had been off they could have seen the twisted, pale white face, the slits for nostrils, blood red lips. All they saw was dark red eyes blazing with fury.....  
With a hiss of _"Avada Kedavra!"_ a blinding green light flew from his wand. It struck Mr. and Mrs. Riddle and they fell to the ground with a faint scream of Rotishia's. Tom Riddle's eyes got round in shock. He didn't run to his parents to check if they were alive. He didn't turn and run up the stairs or out the door, or scream for help. Perhaps he knew it was already over....perhaps he knew nothing could help......  
"So," said the stranger. "Your parents are both dead. If I wanted to, I could leave that as revenge, to only give you the pain you gave me. If I wanted..." Voldemort's gaze never left Tom's face. "Do you know who I am?"  
Tom swallowed. "You are...." he choked out, then tried again. "You are...." "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Your son. The one you abandoned twenty seven years ago, because my mother was a witch."  
The stranger circled the dead bodies, surveying them with a freakish sort of pride. He returned his gaze to his father.  
"After you left, my mother died, shortly after I was born. She named me after you...after you..."  
Tom clutched the stairwell, in fear. The stranger, his son, turned suddenly and swiftly.  
"I could tell you about my life, and let you live......if I wanted to...." A strangled sort of noise came from Tom. "Leave me....please.....leave me..." "I am Lord Voldemort, now. I am the most powerful and feared wizard, I will be the most remembered. I have killed many, but I will kill more. I am immortal. I will raise the dark order....."  
Voldemort removed his mask. His face was so startling and grotesque that Tom dropped to his knees, his face, if possible, went even whiter.  
"I have come for revenge. To kill the fool who vanished before I was born, who gave me his name. I will kill you...."   
He raised his wand. _"Crucuatus!"_ and Tom dropped to the floor, screaming, in obvious pain, rocking back and forth. He could barely breath and every muscle, every bone hurt more than he could bare, he just wanted to give up...... Voldemort watched him, rather amused. He raised his wand and Tom stopped jerking.   
_"Avada Kedavra!"_   
All three of the Riddles were dead.   
"Revenge was mine," Voldemort whispered. He turned to leave and cast a spell which left a horrid electric green symbol in the star lit sky. The dark mark. The next morning the Riddles were found by their young maid. The town still talks about the mysterious things that happened that night, though no one, even the Minister of Magic himself, knows what really happened.   
Nearly forty or so years later, Voldemort returned to the house with his servant. He was half-dead and nearly no powers but he stayed at the house for a year regaining them, plotting the death of Harry Potter. He left only after he had full powers again, and to call his servants, which most returning faithfully.   
_"Revenge was mine..."_   


**Author's Note:** Very pointless, very plot less, very depressing, but did you enjoy it? I had a sudden fan-fic attack after I finished GOF, and have just know got around to it. Don't worry [which I doubt you are] about Fear and Hatred - Part Four, its almost done. I have some other ideas, and I will tell you about them later. As for now, please R/R!

Disclaimer: Er, everything belongs to Joanna Rowling. Blessed is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!

Goblet of Fire Reading List -   
Here is a list of new GoF fan fics. Thanks to the authors for getting them out quickly!   
'Aurors' by Katie Bell   
'Aurors - Part Two' by Katie Bell   
'Heart of Ice' by Fluer Delacour [did I misspell that?]   
'Deatheaters' [I think] by Kate S.   
'Deatheaters - Part Two' by Kate S.   



End file.
